The Gift
by ImNotThatGirl
Summary: Fiyeraba...A Winter Love Affair during their time at Shiz. Won't be many chapters. Book & Musical Verse. Please R&R :
1. Winter Solstice

The Gift

**A/n: Yes another Wicked fic by yours truly…I know you're so excited.**

**This story was inspired by the song…The Gift.**

**How I'm doing this is: I'm going to type the lyrics…then the story after and you'll see how it relates. I'm not going to write the story with lyrics in between b/c I think it takes too much away from what is being said in the lines, and rather distracting, although some authors can pull it off...I can't.**

**Also this can be quite shorter (in how many chapters I will create but the chapters will be longer length wise) than my other fics, just because it's a winter affair story sort of thing.**

**Totally and completely Fiyeraba…characters are musical verse while the plot is book verse.**

**Confusing, I know…sorry.**

**I wrote it on a whim.**

**Please R&R…enjoy :)**

Chapter One: Winter Solstice

_Winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Lights are turning on  
Like a fairy tale come true  
Sitting by the fire we made  
You're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone  
And baby I found you  
_

_Chorus:  
All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful every day  
For the gift  
_

_Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment  
If only time stood still  
But the colors fade away  
And the years will make us grey  
But baby in my eyes  
You'll still be beautiful  
_

_Chorus:  
All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
I can't find the words to say  
That I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift_

* * *

The snow was starting to fall, like magic fairy dust being sprinkled from the clouds.

Each beautiful flake softly floated to the ground where it laid peacefully, complementing nature in all its wintry glory.

It was the first snow of the season, and the students of Shiz University happened to have a Winter Solstice dance that very same night.

Warm conversations and laughing could be heard from within the festivities hall.

All but one person had gone.

* * *

Elphaba watched the couples and groups of friends dance in the streets, as they frolicked their way to the dance.

She couldn't imagine being that happy…ever.

Sometimes she just didn't get people and their wicked ways.

Something inside her had hoped that possibly she would be accepted enough to go, but that was too far fetched for even her to believe.

Her giddy roommate, Glinda, was humming some sort of happy tune as she pampered herself for the dance.

Elphaba looked at her through the corner of her eye, as to not be discovered.

Glinda started to dance to her own rhythm as she picked out her outfit for the evening.

Elphaba turned her attention back to the window.

Something magical had appeared outside, and she didn't mean the snow.

A boy, with dancing blue diamonds on his skin, seemed to mesmerize the beautifully tragic girl.

A few minutes later Glinda noticed her roommate in a trance and slightly drooling.

"Elphaba, are you alright?"

The green girl turned slightly towards the blonde, almost afraid that if she turned for just a second, the mystery boy would disappear into the snow.

"Yeah, Glinda, I'm peachy."

Glinda laughed to herself at the reply she had received.

"More like a sour, green apple."

She muttered it more to herself, but Elphaba had overheard it. She didn't care all that much, not in this point on time.

All that mattered right now was that boy: who he was, and why she was so entranced by him.

Glinda turned towards Elphaba again and asked some sort of question.

Elphaba ignored her.

She wondered why Glinda even bothered to ask, thinking maybe she was just talking to herself again in the mirror, which she often did.

For why would she want to talk to Elphaba or even ask her for her opinion, like it mattered anyway?

All Glinda wanted to talk about was boys, and clothes, and more boys.

Elphaba liked to have somewhat decent conversations, with people who could actually hold up an interesting subject.

Glinda's voice boomed in Elphaba's ears.

In shock, Elphaba turned to face the red faced girl standing behind her.

Glinda, hunched over with her hands at her hips, glared at her roommate in disgust.

Elphaba, at this sight, wanted to laugh, but thought it best not to.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, how you could be so rude and ignore me?"

Glinda straightened up and looked at Elphaba questioningly.

"Well you have my attention now."

Elphaba sat up from the window sill after noticing the entrancing boy had gone and walked towards her own cold bed.

"Forget it; I don't know what I was thinking for trying to be nice to you."

"I don't know either."

Elphaba smiled at what she mumbled at herself but Glinda failed to notice and continued on.

"…I try to help you feel apart of this night, even though u continually refuse to go to the party. Really Elphaba, I don't get you at all."

Elphaba grabbed a book from her bedside table, curled up, and opened it up.

"I told you, I'm not into parties, just go and have fun. I guarantee you won't miss me."

Glinda's face softened, feeling sorry for her lonely roommate.

"Well if you get bored, you should come and hang around for a few minutes. Please promise me you won't stay in here, cooped up all night. At least get some air."

"Thanks Glinda, I will."

Elphaba gave the Gilikin girl a smile and went back to her book.

Glinda smiled back, tossed her curls for effect, and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Elphaba looked back up from her book, and gave a crestfallen sigh.

**A/n: Sorry if that chapter totally sucked. It sounded better in my head lol.**

**But 1st chapters are always hard for me. So hopefully the next one will be better :)**

**Please review, even if it's saying I suck….which in this case I would agree :-p**


	2. Strong Resisitance

**A/n: so when I usually make a new fic, I try to at least make a bunch of chapters at once so people can actually get into it, but with this one, since I'm putting so much in my chapters and making it such a short story, I felt the need to go slower, and be more angst lol.**

**So, sorry if I don't update a lot.**

**But I am trying to update more for all my fics while I'm on winter break.**

Chapter 2: Strong Resistance

She took into great thought about what her roommate had said.

I've been working my ass off, she thought. I deserve some fun!

The only problem was, Elphaba didn't know the meaning of fun.

Well, everyone else's meaning.

Her definition was cuddling with a good book, but at that current moment, it didn't seem to satisfy a longing she felt.

Deep down she wanted to belong…just once.

* * *

After attempting to continue on with her book awhile longer, she gave up, and threw her hands in the air, surrendering to the empty feeling she seemed to have gained.

She trudged to the door, grabbed her bag and cape, and pulled the door open with such force it hit the wall.

She flew down the stairs and as she opened the outer door, a rush of cold air hit her face.

A chill ran through her body and she clutched at her cape, tightening it around herself to keep warm.

"I hate the snow, I hate the cold. I _hate_ winter."

She muttered to the freshly fallen snow.

"What do people find so magical about it?"

Her voice faded in the air as her eyes wandered to the sky.

She had always loved the night sky.

There was always something mysterious she felt when glancing up at the twinkling stars.

As she stood there, mystified and not paying attention to her surroundings, a couple who had been rushing because of tardiness, dashed towards her, and knocked her into a pile of snow.

"Ahh!"

She flailed her arms in the air, trying to regain balance, but failed and ended falling on her backside.

As she tried to get up, she sank deeper into the cold, wetness.

She cried out with a huff, thinking this could be the end…a cold, wet death.

Out of nowhere, a hand appeared in front of Elphaba.

Just happy to find a way out of her terrible predicament, she grabbed the hand and allowed them to hoist her up.

With too much force, the mysterious person lifted her, and she had stumbled into them causing them both to fall over.

When she opened her eyes, Elphaba caught sight of a familiar sight.

Blue Diamonds.

It seemed the fall has caused her to be lying on top of him and as awkward as it had seemed, she didn't want to remove herself.

"Excuse you."

She muttered, standing up and brushing off the snow.

She put her guard back up and put on a front to hide her interest in this exotic boy.

"Sorry just trying to help."

The boy stood up himself, and looked at Elphaba kindly.

"Well I'm no damsel in distress."

She wasn't going to give in to his puppy-dog eyes that easily, despite her wanting to.

"Well next time I will just walk away and ignore your cries!"

Now she did it, she pissed off the one person she was actually interested in keeping company with.

He picked up his fallen cap, and headed towards the building the party was taking place.

Elphaba, not wanting to be alone, kept close behind, but still hidden from his sight.

* * *

After a few moments, he stopped in his tracks suddenly, almost causing her to bump into him.

She caught herself in time and attempted to back up slightly, as to not be so obvious.

"I'm Fiyero."

He stayed facing the building, and she didn't know whether to answer or not.

If she answered, it would confirm his suspicion of her following him, and proving her stalker qualities.

"I know you've been following me."

He turned around and looked at her as if he could read her mind.

She blushed, making her skin turn an emerald shade of green.

His eyes penetrated her soul, well, her non existing one.

She felt like an open book, more of one only he could read.

It made her feel vulnerable and defenseless.

His eyes were a soft, crystal blue, and she felt like she could stare at them for hours on end.

She shook her head, to get out of the trance he had set onto her.

"I'm Elphaba, and I'm not following you…well ok I am following you but only because I'm headed in the same direction."

He looked at her with a smirk that gave a "_gotchya_" tone.

She sneered at him, hating how he had gotten the best of her.

"So you're telling me, you were on your way to the star lab?"

He approached her slowly, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes…I mean no…I'm heading towards the dance."

She stammered and blushed in embarrassment.

It didn't take long though till she had her fist clenched and her face tightened.

He read the signs of her anger and backed up with his hands in the air.

"I know, I know…dirty trick. I'm sorry."

"Jerk."

She huffed passed him and hurried off in the direction of the party music and festive lights.

* * *

She stopped before the door, her anger melted but she felt very nervous.

What would people think when she walked in?

She stood against the cold stone wall outside the doors, listening to the laughter and twitter of voices talking in the backround of the music.

She closed her eyes softly, trying to imagine what could be waiting inside.

Her thoughts then went to a dark place.

People staring at her: laughing, pointing.

Her body shuddered in fear of the possibilities that could occur.

She soon jumped in surprise when she felt a cold hand grasp her shoulder.

A familiar voice rang in her ears, calling out her name in a worried tone.

"Elphaba? Are you alight? You're shaking."

She opened her eyes, unaware of who she'd find.

"Fiyero?"

Her voice was somewhat weak, still groggy from her visions.

"Elphaba, you were shaking."

His voice was deep with concern and his hand was still lying on her shoulder.

"Get the hell off of me!"

She pushed his hand away and moved past him, almost nudging him aside.

"I think I'm going to think twice before making sure you're ok next time. You're so ungrateful."

His words cut her deep and stung the wounds.

She turned to face him and walked closer.

"I just don't like people touching me, that's all."

His face softened and his diamonds seemed to dance in the moonlight.

"Thank you."

It pained her to say it, it made her feel weak, but it had to be said.

"Your welcome."

He pulled at his shirt with uneasiness.

She had then realized he had no jacket, and he was secretly shivering.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No I can manage."

"Fiyero, you're shivering."

"I am not."

"Just give up your macho manliness, admit your cold, and go get warm."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

The words came to her as a shock, and they both floated into a fit of silence.

She took in the words, and chewed on the possible meanings behind them.

He couldn't really mean what he said…or had he?

He put his hands in his pocket, shifting his feet in the frosted ground.

He looked up and initiated the conversation.

"I meant, I'd feel bad if I left you here all alone in the cold."

"There are people in that building right over there, I'm not alone."

He looked down and Elphaba could tell he was blushing slightly, as if holding in what he truly wanted to say.

"You know what I mean Elphaba."

"Quite frankly I don't."

She knew she was being stubborn, but it kept her in control, and she liked it that way.

"Fine, I'll leave if that's what you truly want."

"Yes, it is."

The words didn't come out as easy as she had hoped, and she swallowed down the words of regret after the fact.

He looked at her for a sign of taking her words back, but she gave him a silent nod and he turned around in a sad manner.

Her own words eating up inside of her made her snap.

Before she knew it she had run behind him and grabbed his hand.

"Fiyero wait."

He turned around surprised and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Stay with me."

The words came out, and she couldn't believe what she was saying.

What was this boy doing to her?

He grasped her hand tightly, and put his free hand over it.

They moved in closer to each other.

"Are you requesting my company?"

A playful smile danced upon his lips and she felt weak in the knees.

_This is such a cliché_, she thought to herself. _What has gotten into me?_

They seemed to be getting closer and closer.

A nervous feeling strewed up in Elphaba, and she pulled away slightly.

Fiyero got the hint and allowed her some space.

"Hey why don't we take a walk?"

She looked at him questioningly, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"What about the party?"

"Forget the party, let's go for a walk."

"But only if you get a jacket first. I'm not going to watch you freeze to death."  
For the first time since they met, Elphaba let out a small smile.

"Only if you promise you'll keep smiling for me."

Elphaba blushed and nodded her head.

"Agreed."

**A/n: not to sure what I think about that chapter so please give me some feedback.**

**I have already planned out the whole plot for this story and where I want it to go…it's just getting to that point that's hard.**

**Please review and don't abandon the story…I promise it WILL get better :)**


End file.
